User talk:Idol Choujin Showtime
=2007= Awesome Hoy crap! This is awesome dude! Sorry I haven't done anything yet, I just got the message. Well, I'll be starting. I changed the template so that the other information could be seen. Not sure if it's what you wanted, but it was the best I could do. Kinnikufan I noticed that there are four main sagas in Ippo's life: High School/Rookie Matches (Rounds 1-109) *From his introduction to boxing to the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. Japanese Champion Matches (Rounds 110-269) *The Class A Tournament to Ippo winning the Japanese Belt. Japanese Title Defenses (Rounds 270-725) *Ippo Defending his Title. World Title Matches (Rounds 726-current) *His matches with Jimmy Sisfa, Malcom Gedo, and on words. This, of course, only works for Ippo's life and not anyone elses. I put this up just in case you wanted to make a Story Arc page like we did with the Kinnikuman Wikia. Kinnikufan I wouldn't mind their being pages for every chapter as long as we still have the chapters page for the titles and what volumes they're in. Sorry, but I can't really help on the chapters more or less because I'm not that good in putting in boxing terms. I know what they are, I'm just not good at them. Example: If someone put "Ippo throws a one-two", I'd put "Ippo punches him". Kinnikufan As in really read, not that far. But I more skim through volumes and them read them in detail later. I'm only on Volume 11 now (Wayyyyyy far back), however as in skimming, I'm up to the latest chapters (794+). Takamura being the two-time world champion. Miyata declining Ippo's match with him so he can face Randy Boy Jr., Ippo's fight with Malcom Gedo just recentlly finished, Class A Tournaent for Aoki, Kimura, & Itagaki. Etc... My favorite characters are what I like to call "The Big Five". Ippo, Takamura, Kimura, Aoki, & Itagaki. In all manga I read & anime I watch, I'm just a sucker for the main characters. P.S. I also very much enjoy Miyata, Sendo, & Vorg. Kinnikufan Ok! I'm just more used to Vorg. But if I do anything with his article I'll use Volg. But sorry if I accidently use Vorg at all. Kinnikufan Got it! I'll do stuff on here and Kin Wikia. It'll more or less decide on what I'm feeling like doing today. Sometimes Ippo, sometimes Kin, & sometimes both. I love them both as well as others. Basically I love, manga, anime, tokusatsu, and many other things associated with Japan. Nippon Forever! Kinnikufan Thanks, I don't really pay attention to that stuff but thanks anyways! Kinnikufan 16:56, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Dude! I have a request if you could do it. Could you make a boxing record template like on Wikipedia in Tyson & Ali's pages? It'd be easier for us to see the match records and stuff. You don't have to, I'd appreciate it if you could though. Thanks! Kinnikufan 23:47, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Nice! Kinnikufan 23:59, 16 December 2007 (UTC) =2008= Holidays Happy New Year! And A Belated-Christmas! Sorry I didn't put this in earlier. I just wasn't able to get an Internet connection for a while, I was out of town. Anyways, I hope we can do better things for our two wikias. Plus, who knows? We might make more wikias. But, I'm quite content for right now. Again! Happy New Year! As some drunk would say "It's 2008 motherf*?@er!" Gombarimasu!Kinnikufan 06:10, 1 January 2008 (UTC) OK! I don't how but I'll try. I'll make you administrator on both Wikias! Kinnikufan 00:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! I checked through and learned how to do it. You're now an administrator! Kinnikufan 01:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) My God! We keep on thinking of the same things! Great Minds Think Alike Afterall! Anyways, I didn't make it, but I've become a member of the new http://jjba.wikia.com/ JoJo's Bizarre Adventure wikia. The guy who made it got the idea from me. Anyways, The Detective Conan Wikia would be Super Awesome but, even though I know what it is, I don't really know anything about Doraemon. Other wikias I have ideas for are of Rurouni Kenshin, Saint Seiya, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, & Death Note. But of course, like you said, not for a while. Kinnikufan 05:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Hey dude! It's been over a month since our last talking. Anyways, I did some stuff on the boxer's matches. I used it in the style as the ones on wikipedia but I used the same boxes that you use form the various names of the characters. Also, the answer to your question is that Ippo and Itagaki went to Umezawa's place right befre Itagaki's Rookie King Finals Match against Imai. It was at the very beginning of Volume 65 in Round 595. Also, other wikias I've been thinking of are for D.Gray-man & Gintama. I got into them at the beginning of this year and I love them both. I've also been working on the Battle Royale wikia and the Death Note wikia, turns out there was already a wikia for Death Note a while after I suggested it. Anyways, thanks for reading this long paragraph of catching up. P.S. "With Guts, Gattsun Gattsun Daaah!" Kinnikufan 23:13, 8 March 2008 (UTC) In case you didn't know, I wanted to inform you that Morikawa is going to release an Ippo one-shot in the April 4th issue of Monthly Shonen Rival and get this... It's going to be about Sendo! It's to be titled "Naniwa no Tora" and is to 48 pages long. I'm going to try and read it as soon as I can!Kinnikufan 02:22, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Super Awesome! Also, I know this is a creepy question, but is Aoki the only non-virgin of the Kamogawa group? I know we've seen Takamura with some girls, but I don't remember any mention that he actually had sex. I know he has masturbated before. Anyways, you don't have to answer this strange question if you don't want to. I just thought of it when I was reading Tomiko's page and remembered that Aoki and her have slept together numerous times. Kinnikufan 15:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I don't know exactly what Shinoda's pun means but it was used to give Itagaki some inspiration during his East Japan Rookie match with Imai. Also, I don't even remember that Nekota even hung around the Kamogawa Gym. I know he's been around multiples though. So much stuff has happened that I might forget somethings. But, if you can tell me when around the time it took place (like around which match it was, I might be able to tell you). Also, do you have all the volumes of the manga (in print or on your computer, either way) also, I'm still learning Japanese and from how you talked before it sounds like you can read/speak Japanese. Personally, I think that's super awesome! Nippon Forever!!! Kinnikufan 02:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I like to read from onemanga as well. But I just learned about the site only a couple of weeks ago. Another good site to read Ippo (and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is on http://ignition-one.confusticated.com/. I've downloaded all the chapters of the manga on my computer from mangatraders.com so I can read the manga even if I don't have an internet connection if I'm somewhere. Also it's faster to find some references for this site. Kinnikufan 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I love the job you did on Takamura's page. Great Job! It got me so pumped up I soon after wards downloaded the Ultra Seven theme and the song "Champion" onto my ipod. I only found to mistakes, one I've already fixed. The one I fixed was the part where Tomiko had predicted how many times Takamura had masturbated. It was actually after a fight instead of before since boxers are recommended not to do an sexual activities right before a match due to stamina. The other part I'm not sure of was when did Takamura fight drunk? Was it a spar or an actual fight? Because I don't remember him ever doing something like that before. Finally, sorry, but mangatraders only has english scanlations of manga. I might be able to find you some site with raws but make sure to get the might part of this sentence. Kinnikufan 19:05, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Oh my god, I'm so very sorry for your loss and it's nice that you even bothered to even tell me. Take as much time as you need, I'll make sure this wiki is in good shape. Again, I'm sorry for your loss and I'll pray for you and your family to get through this tough time. You've been a good internet friend to me. Even though I haven't seen your face, I know your heart is good. Kinnikufan 03:24, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Those are pretty good names. I have some ideas for wikias, but I don't have any good titles for them. Except just adding "wiki" at the end of their names. Ideas for the wikias: *D.Gray-man *Gintama *Saint Seiya *Konjiki no Gash!! *wikipedia:Shaman King Well, I hope you're doing OK, dude. Kinnikufan 04:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC) It's actually pretty easy, at the top of most pages, you'll notice a "Request a new wiki". Click on it and it'll basically give you the step-by-step instructions to get it up but it'll most like take a few days before it can get up. I can't help on the wiki though, I haven't read Slam Dunk, although I have been thinking about it. Sorry I didn't reply to you sooner, I've been off my computer because I had an early summer cold. Also, in case you haven't checked, dynamiteglove.com has the new Sendo one-shot raw up and a scanlation already in the process, I haven't checked it out because I'm waiting to read it in English. Kinnikufan 23:11, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I was hoping some day you'd want to put them in Japanese order. I didn't want to say anything seeing as how you're the boss in this. Sorry I didn't respond sooner, with Mother's Day and everything. Kinnikufan 23:35, 11 May 2008 (UTC) On second thought, it looks like you've already done it all, again, sorry about that. If you've got anything else, I'd love to help. But, for future reference, sorry if I don't respond sooner I've got lots of crap to do right before summer starts. Kinnikufan 23:41, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, just came by to update... I've started another Wikia for the manga, Gantz. That's going to be my main thing for a while... But I see you're doing excellent here and Evan1975 is doing excellent on Kinnikuman. So, it's seems we go our separate ways (not really). I'm just focusing on this series more but it's nice to see both of the other wikis are doing well. So, yeah, talk to you later (^_^). P.S. I've now got a Japanese PenPal... Kick ass! Kinnikufan 01:07, 29 June 2008 (UTC) =2009= New wikis Honesty I would be happy to see anyone commit to a Grappler Baki Wiki since that series has enough information, though someone needs to work on the Kenichi wiki. Regardless, hopefully we can start editing or filling in sections to the Ippo Wiki. Improve I would really like to improve this wiki but I can't seem to put the pictures where they belong...help. Attack um how do i add an attack that can be clicked on and with a description? Hello! Hi, Showtime (is that an okay abbreviation of your name?) I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment Team. I was looking over your wiki and seeing what's up - I was really impressed with the amount of detail that's been put into the chapter summaries. That's a great start to building a substantial wiki! Are there any other improvement projects you've got in mind for the wiki, or any help you might need in doing something? I'm glad to lend a hand if it's needed. Shawn (talk) 04:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) =2011= Yo! It's been about two years since your last message, I'd thought I'd say "Hi"! :P Always Learning Student 23:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, other Wikis do get in the way. (Not that that's bad). The only thing that's bugging me is the false characters. So just pop by the candidations for deletion every so once in a while. I'll do what I can to edit as much as I can too! Always Learning Student 02:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions #For the page "Baron Kurita", is 'Kurita the family name? I'm not quite sure, but it sounds so. #Can we include real boxers mentioned? Like, Mike Tyson was crucial in the manga for giving Ippo the idea to be reborn and Ippo still watches him whenever he wants to regain his spirit. Edit: Found the Tyson Page, as well that you edited him, so I'll take the answer as yes. Always Learning Student 18:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Padawan Yoda Apparently he's a real character, but I think it's just what the translators did for fun. Always Learning Student 19:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, well I guess I'll have to re-edit that page. ;) Man, it really seemed like some false character; really got me confused.Always Learning Student 19:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Boxing wikis I'm probably going to make one for Joe, and have one up for Touch. You know any other good boxing anime that could use a wiki? I'm hoping to make a ring of them and other varioous sports anime. +y@talk 21:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, I'll keep in mind, since I don't know much about wikia editing.. I appreciate it. Hope you liked the edit in Yoshida Mitsuo page. Rollback Privilege Hey yo~ If you're still active or whatnot, maybe you can consider giving a few active users such as Always Learning Student a rollback or admin position? There are images and pages on this wiki that don't make sense, the templates and topics of articles need a big clean-up, and there are anonymous (or even registered) users who simply edit pages and add pages to troll the wiki. Thought it'd be better to have moderators who can refresh a page's edits to stop the vandalism. Just thought I should discuss this with a semi-active admin before I put out an adoption request. →the phantom whose substance cannot be grasped~RaidoZero 14:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC)